


Isle Treasure

by Lexys23



Series: Blueberry Treasure [6]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Baby Evie, Child Abuse, Child Evie, Cousin Celia, Gen, Grandpa Hades, POV Carlos de Vil, POV Dizzy Tremaine, POV Evie (Disney: Descendants), POV Evil Queen (Disney), POV Jay (Disney), POV Mal (Disney: Descendants), Parent Carlos, Parent Jay, Parent Mal, Starvation, Toddler Evie, emotional child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: She was born in the spring. Not that it made any difference in the Isle. Summer, fall, spring, winter, they were all the same.She was born in the spring. The Evil Queen looked at the small child, seeing blue hair at the top of the baby’s head. The Evil Queen felt a surge of anger. Her child didn’t have beautiful black hair like Snow White did. And if her daughter wasn’t going to be more beautiful than that bitch, then was it worth keeping the child?The baby’s little fist moved around, as her face turned pink. The baby started to cry and the Evil Queen gritted her teeth. The child sounded horrible. She looked horrible. She didn’t know what she did to deserve such a horrible baby.





	Isle Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some of Evie's Isle life. And some new people who are important to the teens and Evie.
> 
> Enjoy.

She was born in the spring. Not that it made any difference in the Isle. Summer, fall, spring, winter, they were all the same.

She was born in the spring. The Evil Queen looked at the small child, seeing blue hair at the top of the baby’s head. The Evil Queen felt a surge of anger. Her child didn’t have beautiful black hair like Snow White did. And if her daughter wasn’t going to be more beautiful than that _bitch_, then was it worth keeping the child?

The baby’s little fist moved around, as her face turned pink. The baby started to cry and the Evil Queen gritted her teeth. The child sounded horrible. She looked horrible. She didn’t know what she did to deserve such a horrible baby.

* * *

She named the baby Evie. And the little monster was attentive. Always watching. The Evil Queen had half a mind to get rid of the child, but she didn’t know if she’d be able to get another offspring. But she knew she couldn’t let anyone see her, not when she was so ugly.

Evie grabbed her feet and rolled onto her back, giggling. The Evil Queen slammed her makeup brush onto the table, causing the baby to flinch. Evie looked at her mother.

“Don’t laugh, you’ll get wrinkles,” the Evil Queen snapped, glaring at the baby. She grabbed the baby’s arm and pulled her onto her lap. Eve let out a whimper, tears in her eyes. “_Don’t_ cry.”

Evie shoved her hand into her mouth, looking at her mother’s reflection.

The Evil Queen placed the makeup brush on Evie’s hand. “At least be useful and learn how to look beautiful.” Evie looked at her mother. The Evil Queen rolled her eyes. She gripped Evie’s hand and showed her the motions. The little girl didn’t pay much attention, her attention was on the colors of the pallets.

The Evil Queen let Evie have full reign with the makeup brush. She watched as Evie shook the item.

Although Evie wasn’t beautiful, she could help her lineage. She could make her daughter look beautiful into tricking a prince into marrying her.

The Evil Queen was going to make Evie into the perfect housewife, no prince would be able to turn her down. Evie offered the brush to her mother. The Evil Queen grabbed it and started to brush her daughter’s cheeks.

* * *

When Evie turned three, she could do basic makeup with her eyes closed. But the girl’s speaking could use some work. She had a small lisp and the Evil Queen wanted to get rid of it.

“Mommy, I-I’m hungwy,” Evie whispered, her eyes on her mother. The Evil Queen raised her hand and brought it down to the little girl. Evie let out a cry, as the impact caused her to crash onto the ground. “Mommy?” she whispered, holding her hand to her pulsing cheek.

“What do I say about speaking right?”

“I-I’m s-s-sowwy,” Evie cried out, only for her mother to pick the girl up from her hair. Evie cried out loudly. “Mommy!”

“You’re too ugly and fat to eat.” The Evil Queen dragged Evie into her room. Evie cried, as she tried to keep up on her knees and hands. The Evil Queen burst into the room and threw the girl onto the ground. The Evil Queen grabbed the chain attached to the bed and wrapped it around the girl’s ankle. Evie cried out when the metal dug into her skin. “You’re going to stay here until I think you’re skinny enough.”

“Mommy!” Evie cried, but the woman didn’t listen. She just slammed the door shut and locked it, knowing it was overkill but loving the power it gave her. She walked away as Evie cried out to her.

It wasn’t until six hours later that the Evil Queen went to check on her daughter. Evie was lying on the bed with her eyes closed. Her face was blotchy from all the crying. Evie whimpered and opened her eyes. Her eyes looked up at her mother in fear.

The mother smirked. She sat on the bed and the little girl curled up into a tiny ball. “Will you be a perfect princess?”

Evie nodded her head, her thumb moving to her mouth. The Evil Queen was quick to grab Evie’s wrist with a tight grip. Evie trembled in her hold.

“Time for bed,” she said in a harsh voice. Evie gave a little nod. The Evil Queen unchained the child and watched the little girl prepare for bed. She’d slap the girl any time she did anything wrong. Because she couldn’t have anything less than perfect.

* * *

The Evil Queen glared at Evie, who was holding her bruised wrist. The little girl was looking at the ground. “Why can’t you do anything right?”

“I’m sorry Mommy,” she muttered, her back straight like a rule, just like she taught the little girl.

“Speak up! How are you going to find a prince if they can’t hear you?” the Evil Queen snapped. “And look at you, you’ve gotten so fat! I can see the double chin.”

Five year old Evie nodded her head. “I’m sorry mommy,” she said louder.

“Better,” the Evil Queen said, her eyes on the girl. “About the fat, I think you can go a few days without food.”

“Okay mommy,” she said, the defeat in her voice. The mother noticed Evie started to cave into herself.

“Straighten up,” she ordered, and it was like the girl’s back snapped. Evie looked up at her mother. The Evil Queen could see the wanting, the hope in the girl’s eyes. The Evil Queen knew she had to work to get rid of that. She couldn’t have her daughter want anything other than a prince and a castle and a place for _her_.

“Go do your makeup, I don’t want to stare at your ugly face anymore. Make sure to cover all the bruises, or I’ll give you more,” the Evil Queen said, dismissing the little girl. Evie nodded and walked to her room.

The Evil Queen knew Evie was slowly being broken, and soon, she’d be the perfect, submissive princess she was meant to be. She just had a little more to go.

(Fortunately, she wasn’t able to mother Evie after a few weeks.)

* * *

* * *

Jay remembered the spike of anger he felt when he found out the Evil Queen had chained Evie to the bed. Knowing she was hurt made him angry.

Mal and Carlos were out that day, leaving Jay alone with Evie, something that hadn’t happened yet. The little girl was coloring on the ground, her tongue sticking out as she concentrated. Jay sighed, not sure what to do as he watched her. They didn’t have anything at the hideout. He looked at Evie, who had been entertained for at least two hours while coloring. Jay just chalked it up to the Evil Queen having her do her makeup for hours without distractions.

Jay laid on his back on the couch and closed his eyes, wanting to catch up on some sleep.

The next thing he noticed was opening his eyes. His head felt heavy and foggy from his nap. Yawning, he picked his head up, feeling some weight on his chest. He saw the top of blue hair. He couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face as he looked at the sleeping girl. Evie had curled up next to him, placing her had on his chest while he was napping.

Jay moved his arm and held her close, letting his eyes close again. He couldn’t take the smile off his face.

(Being called Daddy by his little girl had been the best thing to have ever happened.)

* * *

* * *

Twelve year old Dizzy Tremaine was brooming the salon when she heard the door open. Looking over, she saw Mal, Jay and Carlos walk in. She smiled at them, but then her eyes widened when she saw a little girl on Jay’s back. The little girl seemed to be sleeping.

“Not too loud,” Mal warned, a small smirk on her face.

“Who’s that?” Dizzy asked, moving close to peek at the girl. “How old is she?”

“Dizzy, meet Evie, the Evil Queen’s daughter. She’s six,” Carlos answered, taking a seat. Jay crouched down to pass the little girl. Evie curled up in Carlos’s lap, letting out a happy sigh.

“Evil Queen? But she, no one ever said anything,” Dizzy whispered, staring at the little girl.

Evie looked adorable. Wearing a blue, leather dress. Her blue hair waving over her back, a little messy. She wore a small headpiece at the top of her head.

“She was kept a secret. No one knew about her, and no one would have ever known if we hadn’t _visited_ the area,” Jay said, while Mal took a seat next to Carlos.

“What are you guys doing here?” Dizzy questioned, going back to brooming.

“We need some to leave Evie for the next few hours. We usually leave her with Uma, but she’s busy. And you’re close to Evie’s age, we thought you can keep her entertained,” Mal responded, her hand running through Evie’s hair. A little smile appeared on her face.

“I’m twelve,” Dizzy whispered, frowning.

“Yeah, exactly. A child. Evie’s a child, it’s perfect,” Jay commented, grinning. Dizzy sighed, before nodding her head.

Carlos started to rub Evie’s arm. “Blueberry, wake up,” he whispered, gently waking her up. Evie whimpered, snuggling more into Carlos.

Mal decided to join in on the waking of the girl. “Evie, it’s time to wake up,” Mal whispered, rubbing the girl’s back. “C’mon Blueberry.”

Dizzy enjoyed watching three of the toughest villain children be soft. Dizzy could see something different in the three teenagers. Something she didn’t think she’d ever see.

Evie whined, but her eyes started to open. She rubbed her eyes, letting out a little yawn. Dizzy’s heart felt like it was going to explode with how adorable the little girl looked. Evie looked at Dizzy, her eyes widening.

“Hi! I’m Dizzy!”

Evie turned to look at Mal. The purple haired girl nodded. Evie gave a wave. “I’m Evie.”

“You are so adorable,” Dizzy told the little girl. Evie beamed, her cheeks turning pink. She looked up at Carlos.

“Blueberry, Jay, Carlos and I have to go somewhere. You’re going to stay here with Dizzy for a while, is that okay?”

“You’ll come back?” Evie whispered, and Dizzy could hear the fear in her voice.

“Always,” Jay responded, giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

Evie leaned into the kiss, before pouting. Carlos kissed the side of her head, and Mal her cheek. Evie waved as the three teens walked out of the salon. Evie turned to Dizzy, her eyes filled with wonder.

“Do you want to make some jewelry?” Dizzy asked, shrugging.

“Yes.” Evie nodded, hopping off the couch and attaching herself to Dizzy. The twelve year old couldn’t help but beam. She wrapped her hand around Evie’s, frowning slightly when the little girl tensed up. Dizzy made sure to hold it lightly so if Evie wanted to slide her hand away she could. Evie looked up at Dizzy, before looking away.

Dizzy was quick to grab some bracelets and some trinkets. She smiled as Evie started to pair things up. She noticed that Evie did have an eye for accessories.

Dizzy grabbed the glue gun and started to glue whatever Evie gave her together. Evie leaned forward and watched as Dizzy worked. She started to become more awake and started to ask questions, about what Dizzy was doing. How it was sticking. And Dizzy was happy to answer anything.

The salon door opened again, and Dizzy looked ready to jump in the way of Evie. But it was just Celia Facilier walked in with a to-go bag. She froze when she saw Evie sitting at the table. Celia looked at Dizzy.

“Mal and the boys asked if I could babysit,” Dizzy answered her unvoiced question, moving back to her chair. She gave Evie the finished bracelet. The girl beamed as she inspected it.

“This is Evie. She’s so cute. You’re going to love her. I love her. Evie, this is my friend Celia. Say hi.”

Evie looked at Celia and gave her a small wave. “Hi, I’m Evie.”

Dizzy awed. She looked at Celia, who raised an eyebrow. She shrugged. “Hey. So I got some food from Slop Shop. I guess we can share some with the kid.”

Dizzy smiled. She moved her things, while Celia took a seat next to her. The two girls started to take things out the bag. Evie watched them, fiddling with the bracelet in her hands. Celia split the food into three groups and pushed it to Evie. The little girl moved away from the food. Her eyes filled with tears.

Celia frowned. “What’s wrong?”

Evie shook her head and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath.

“That’s for you,” Dizzy told her, her voice soft. She saw as Evie’s eyes snapped opened. The little girl’s eyes went from the food to Dizzy and Celia.

“F-for me?” She asked in a small voice.

The two pre-teens nodded, a little worried about the reaction.

Evie slowly reached for the food and started to eat. Celia and Dizzy made conversation, while they all ate. Keeping an eye on Evie, she saw the little girl taking small bites. She looked at Dizzy and moved away.

“You can eat more if you want,” Dizzy told her, giving her a small smile.

Evie turned back to the food. She continued eating.

When Evie was done, she looked at Dizzy and Celia, not sure what to do. Celia reached into her pocket and took out her tarot cards.

“What’s that?” Evie questioned, moving to sit on her knees and peek at the cards.

“I can see your future,” Celia told her, spreading out the cards.

Evie’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Celia nodded. “Want to try?”

Evie nodded her head. She watched as Celia shuffled the cards. Dizzy just went back to her chores, but kept an ear out to the girls.

“Oh, this one says you’re going to be really happy.”

“Again!”

“The princess card,” earning a gasp from the little girl.

“Mommy says I’m a princess,” she said, joy in her voice.

“Well, this card says you’re going to be the best princess the world has ever seen.”

Dizzy smiled, as she finished her chores. When she finished, she and Celia let Evie do their makeup, play with their hair, pick outfits, before taking a nap.

(The ‘rotten three’ found the girls asleep when they arrived to pick up their kid. They couldn’t help but smile, and were sure to let Evie visit again.)

* * *

* * *

Carlos turned to Evie, who had been watching him tinker with his creations with pure fascination. The girl seemed to like hearing what he was saying. He reached over and ruffled her hair, inciting a giggle.

Evie shoved his hand away, smoothing her hair back.

Carlos had always been the young one in the group. Needing to be protected by Jay and Mal. He always felt like he was just his brain and nothing more. But then Evie came along and he was able to do the protecting. He finally had someone to take care of and he loved it. He loved being needed for much more.

It wasn’t just wanting to protect her, but the fact that she’d look at him with such love, with adoration, it made him feel fulfilled, even if he was just letting her help him in his creations.

Evie grabbed a tool and passed it to Carlos with a huge grin. He took it and placed a kiss on her head, knowing that with the little girl in his life, he was going to find who he really as and what he could offer.

(And when Evie called him Papa, it validates everyone he had ever done and gone through to get him to where he was.)

* * *

* * *

Mal looked at Evie, who was playing with a broken toy. She sat back, before noticing a note on the ground. Frowning, she walked towards it and picked it. She read the note, before rolling her eyes. Evie walked up to her and sat down next to her. “Mally? I’m bored.”

The older girl shook her head fondly. “Let’s go see someone.”

Evie held Mal’s hand as they walked to Dr. Facilier’s place. Evie swung their hands and skipped next to the older girl. Mal could only watch with a fond smile on her face. Once making it to their destination, she found Celia in there.

“Hey Evie,” Celia greeted, waving at her. The little girl waved back distractedly, as she looked at all the colors.

“Celia, I need to find Hades’ Lair,” Mal said, getting a confused look from the preteen. Evie pulled at Mal’s hand and pointed to one of the masks. “Cool huh?”

Celia grabbed her things and lead the girls to the lair. Evie skipped next to Mal, and the teenager just watched with her usual expression.

Mal saw the words ‘Get Lost’ and a skull and couldn’t help but roll her eyes at her father’s antics. But Evie had a different reaction. She whimpered and moved closer to her pseudo-mother. Celia placed the key into the door and turned it.

“Mal?” Evie whispered, looking up at the older girl.

“We’re safe,” Mal told her, her hand on the girl’s back.

“Mal,” Evie pointed to the ‘Beware of Dog’ sign, her eyes tearing up. “Mal, I don’t wanna go in there.”

Mal picked the girl up, who quickly buried her face in the crook of Ma’s neck. The older teenager rubbed her back. “Celia?”

“There’s no real dog in there,” The girl answered. “You’re safe.”

The two older girls walked into the cave. Mal looked around, not having seen the place place. She stopped in front of a two seat bike. Celia moved to the front seat. Mal struggled, but was able to climb on the bike with Evie in her arms. Mal held on with one hand and held Evie with the other. Mal whispered soothing words into Evie’s ears. The girl tensed up when the barking was heard. Mal could feel the tears land on her shoulder.

The two girls climbed off the bike, but didn’t walk. Mal was busy trying to calm the girl down.

“Mally, I’m scared,” Evie whispered, gripping Mal’s neck tightly.

“I know, we’re just going to see my dad. Nothing and no one will hurt you,” Mal whispered, as rocking the girl. “Trust me.”

Evie seemed to relax a bit, but tensed up when they started walking and the barks got louder. They walk down some stairs and the origin of the barks was discovered.

“Dad,” Mal said, causing the sleeping Hades to shoot up. He looked around, before looking at Mal, Celia and Evie. “Stop the record.”

The man did as he was told, and Evie relaxed. She picked up her head and looked around. “No mean dog?”

“No mean dog,” Mal reassured, placing the girl on the ground. Evie quickly attached herself to Mal’s side.

“Mal,” Hades whispered, his eyes on the little girl.

“Hey dad,” Mal greeted, taking a step forward. Celia took a step back and allowed the family to deal with whatever they had to deal with.

“Mal,” Evie whispered, pointing to Hades. “Blue. Like me!”

The teenage girl grinned at her. “Yeah. That’s my dad. Cool huh?”

Evie nodded enthusiastically. “Hi! I’m Evie!”

Hades waved back. “I’m Hades, Lord of the Underworld.”

“Underwear?” Evie asked, frowning at Mal. “Mr. Underwear.” She giggled.

Hades narrowed his eyes, while Mal just smirked. Hades sat back down, his eyes shifting to Mal. “I didn’t think you’d visit.”

“Thought you should meet your grandchild,” Mal said, shrugging. She rubbed Evie’s back. Evie gave Mal a toothy grin.

“And how does your mother feel about her?” Hades asked, tilting his head slightly.

Mal let out a breath. “Not really happy.”

_“Get rid of the child,” Maleficent snapped, glaring at her daughter. Maleficent had been hearing rumors of a little girl hanging around Mal and her gang. She hadn’t met or seen the girl, but had heard enough for her to ‘worry’ about her daughter._

_Mal shook her head. “No. I’m not going to stop taking care of her.”_

_“What kind of villain will you be when you get soft?”_

_“What if I don’t _want_ to be a villain?” Mal snapped, taking a step towards her mother, her eyes hard with rage._

_Mal gasped, feeling her mother’s palm slap her cheek. Mal clenched her teeth, feeling anger in her eyes. She turned back to Maleficent, who’s eyes were glowing green. Mal knew her eyes were glowing. But she wasn’t going to give in._

_Maleficent let out a frustrated sigh, before turning away. Mal felt her shoulders relaxed and closed her eyes._

“Blue,” Evie muttered, staring at Hades’ hair in a daze. Mal was broken out of her memories and looked down at the girl. She smiled and lead the girl to the Lord of the Underworld.

Evie sat on Mal’s lap, looking at the man. “Mr. Underwear, can I play with your hair?”

Hades nodded his head. The little girl stood on the couch and ran her hand through the God’s hair. He smiled as Evie compared their hair.

“Mally, look!” Evie exclaimed, her eyes wide and filled with joy.

“It turns into fire,” Hades said, getting a gasp from the little girl. Evie turned to Mal, her eyes wide.

“Poof,” she whispered, touching the white of his hair. Mal let out a small laugh. Evie was so fascinated by her father’s hair., it was adorable.

“I’d like to see her more,” Hades said, moving Evie so she sat on lap. The girl leaned into him, before seeing thing. Mal watched as Evie reached for a stone and looked at it. She looked up at Hades, who was watching with a smile, before turning the stone in her hand. Hades looked at Mal. “I’d like to see you too.”

“You left me and mom,” Mal said, unable to keep her anger from her voice.

“I left your mother,” he told her, only to get a deadpan look in return. “I regret it if it means anything.”

“You regret leaving mom?”

“I regret leaving _you_.”

Mal looked at her father in surprise. He gave her a half smile, before looking at Evie, who was showing him the stone.

“I’d like to have you in my life too,” Mal whispered, looking at her father. She watched as a full smile appear on his face. Evie hummed to herself, as she got off Hades’ lap and walked around with his ember. Mal watched as Hades watched the girl, seeing a whole new man.

(When Hades finally arrived in Auradon, Mal and Evie were so happy. Evie got to see his hair burst and almost burst from excitement herself. She always asked to see it. Other than hearing Mal call him Dad, hearing Evie call him Grandpa was a highlight of his life. (She fortunately didn’t call him Grandpa Underwear, although he wouldn’t be angry about it.))

* * *

* * *

Evie was happy. So happy. The happiest she has ever been. But she was scared. Scared that someone would take her happiness away.

The nights scared her. She kept having recurring dreams of her mommy’s return. Her mommy would pull her from her hair back to the dark, scary castle and chain her up. Mal, Jay and Carlos would never be able to get Evie back, letting her mommy hurt her a lot.

She woke up crying and trembling, remembering all the pain her mommy caused her. Her body would hurt as if she was never rescued, and for a second, she’d be scared that the rescue was all a dream, and she was still with her mommy.

But Mal was there. As soon as Evie became alert of her surroundings, Mal was there, holding her. Rocking her. Making her feel safe, loved, _wanted_.

Evie sobbed as Mal rocked her, humming softly. It didn’t take long for Evie’s sobs to turn into whimpers and hiccups. The little girl just pressed her face into Mal’s chest, just above her breast, holding onto Mal’s shirt tightly, afraid to let go.

“I wish I could take all the scary stuff away,” Mal whispered, still rocking the girl, but her hand rubbing Evie’s back. And the feeling was soothing. So soothing. “I wish I could take your scary past away. I wish I found you earlier.”

And so did Evie. She wished Mal and Jay and Carlos found her when she was smaller. Because they made her happy. And she liked being happy.

Mal kissed the side of her head. “I’m here. And I’m not going anywhere.”

Evie whimpers quieted down, and hiccuped every few seconds. Her breathing slowed. She leaned into Mal’s rocking.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Evie closed her eyes, feeling her eyes start to shut. She fell asleep in Mal’s arms, her favorite place.

(Even in Auradon, Mal’s arms was her favorite place to sleep. She always felt loved. She felt safe. Mal was the mommy she always yearned for, and got six years into her life.)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many more one-shots there will be, but when we get to the 'Blueberry Treasure' one shot, that will be end. There is still seven to go not counting BT.
> 
> I don't know which is next, but I'm between Princess Treasure and School Treasure.


End file.
